This Feeling I Don't Get
by DarkSoul Nemi
Summary: It's been two years since Slade was gone. Hormones start waking up at the T.Tower and Star Fire is their new target. Also, BB can't get over the loss of Terra and he finds solace on the last person he thought would ever help him... Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey, I just wanted to say that this is my very first FanFic (Yes, after all this time of wondering what on earth I could write). Thanks to Cathy, who introduced me to the world of Fan Fiction. This one is for you...

**WARNING:** This story contains a lot of fluff and WAF (I just love that word!). It is rated PG-13 just incase since it may contain some adult situations (maybe in the future) and most probably some language (you just never know when it will be needed). Don't say I didn't try to warn you!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I think that it's pretty obvious that I do not own the Teen Titans, and if I did I would not be writing FanFics. W/E.

Now to the story!

This Feeling I Don't Get

Prologue: Happy

By DarkSoul Nemi

"Titans, go!" commanded the masked leader as the five Titans faced yet another ugly monster. It had been almost two years since the Titans had finally defeated Slade, but for some odd reason monsters kept on appearing every once in a while.

All around the city loud crashing noises could be heard and there was the occasional rumble of the ground every time either one of the Titans or the monster fell down. These fights would usually last merely a few minutes, but this time the monster seemed to be especially strong and could even survive the green fireblasts that came from the Tamaranian girl. In almost no time, all five Titans found themselves on the ground, crashed by the monster's powerful attacks. There was only one thing left to do...

"Robin, I've got the sonic if you still have the boom" yelled the half-human half-robot Titan.

"Let's do it!" answered the Boy Wonder.

With help from the great green dinosaur and the silent hooded girl, the Titans managed to finally destroy the evil creature. Finally, when the thing was gone, everyone sat on the ground too tired to even speak. All the Titans, except for one.

"My friends, we have been victorious once again!" the Tamaranian girl said as she hugged Beast Boy and then moved on to Raven, who just gave her one of her infamous cold stares, but the happy girl just ignored it and still gave her a hug. After hugging Cyborg, she flew to hug their leader, Robin. But as she was partially hugging him, something got into her and she suddenly felt awkward and embarrassed. She blushed furiously and tore away from the friendly hug.

"I...-there is something I must do back at the Tower. Please do excuse me." and with that Star Fire flew desperately back home.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Robin. A confused look on his face.

"Huh?" Said Cyborg and BB at the same time, while Raven remained silent, as usual. Fortunately for Star Fire, none of the other Titans noticed her strange reaction.

Tada! I'm finally done with my first chap! does the happy dance

So what did you guys think? I would be honored if someone could tell me how I could improve this story. Just please, no fires. R&R!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	2. Nothing is wrong

AN: OMG! People actually left reviews and they were really nice! I can't believe it, I'm so excited! THANK YOU to all of those who reviewed. You guys are the best. So in reward, I wrote down the first chap (and it is longer!). Please, enjoy this chap.

Disclaimer: Even if I pray my heart out, the Teen Titans will never belong to me…sniff. (excuse me please) sniff…

Now, to the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm fine…I think

Back at the Titan Tower…

'What could possibly be wrong with me? Am I sick? Why is it that I felt so bad about hugging my friend Robin?' Starfire pondered over and over in the safety of her bedroom. 'No, I cannot be sick. I just do not feel sick. Hugging my friends has always been normal to me. I just do not understand the reason of my nature…'

While Star kept trying to figure out what had just happened, she didn't notice her fellow Titan entering her room. She had been too absorbed in deep thought that she didn't hear the Titan knocking on the door, so he, worried for his friend, entered the room since it wasn't locked. Once he was inside, he couldn't help but notice the distinctive decoration in her room. In the middle of the room laid a huge bed, it was so tall that for any normal human it would have taken the aid of a small ladder to get on top of it . The sheets were positively pink, Starfire's favorite color, it was decorated with many different yellow and green pillows of rather weird shapes. Instead of having a normal window on the wall, the ceiling was a huge window itself. Robin figured it was there because just like him, Starfire also loved looking up at the sky. They would usually find each other at the top of the roof of the T Tower, where they would just stare at the stars. No words were usually needed.

Realizing that he had spent a little too much time looking at the weird furniture and decorations of Star's bedroom, he cleared his throat so Star would notice his presence. She had been sitting on her favorite corner and was holding her knees up to her chest, face hidden behind her legs. Still confused about the event that had happened earlier that day, she heard the alien noise in her room and startled, she jumped up and attacked the being that had interrupted her thoughts. Eyes glowing green and hands surrounded by a green glow, she prepared herself to attack the stranger. Unconsciously, she jumped on the shadow at the entrance of the room and was about to throw one of her powerful blasts when she noticed that the noise hadn't come from a stranger. In fact, it had come from Robin, who, by the way, was completely speechless and rather scared with her sudden reaction. It took her a few seconds to process the information of what had just happened and she realized that she was about to hurt her dear friend Robin and worst of all, she was on top of him, her legs around his hips and holding one of his wrists down with her hand. 'I am on top of Robin' she thought… 'Dear gods! I AM ON TOP OF ROBIN!!!' and finally it stroked her. Just as suddenly as she had jumped on her friend, she got up and flied to the other side of the room, giving her back to Robin, who still couldn't speak.

"I highly apologize, my dear friend." She managed to say. "I…-I did not know you were inside my room, so…-I guess I… how do you humans say it?… oh. _Overreacted_." Luckily for her, Robin couldn't see her face flushing, although he too, was flushing just a furiously. "I'm sorry too, Starfire. I shouldn't have come inside your room without your permission. This is all my fault" Robin answered. "No, do not say that, Robin" Star said as soon as he finished his sentence. There was and awkward silence between the two. "Well…what is it that you need from me that brought you to my room?" She finally broke the silence. "Oh, yea, that. Uhhhh… about what happened earlier today, I was worried about you so I came here to see if you were ok" he answered. Hearing this, Starfire turned around and faced him, a small smile on her face. "Thank you very much, Robin. I appreciate your concern and I am just fine." and with nothing else to say from either part, another awkward silence took over. "Uh… then I guess I'd better go. I think Beast Boy is calling me." It was Robin's turn to break the silence, and with that, he turned around to leave the room. "Wait, Robin!" Star said suddenly, not sure why she said it. When she saw her friend staring at her, waiting for her to say something, she blushed and finished her sentence "Thank you."

Robin smiled. Suddenly her stomach felt weird, as if she had gases, yet it didn't hurt or even really even bother her. She actually found it kind of nice… "No problem" was Robin's answer and with that, he turned around and left the room, leaving a now perplexed Starfire standing in her room. A few minutes after he had left, she was still standing on the same spot, recalling how close she had actually been to him, the feeling in her stomach returned and she felt her knees become weak. 'Maybe I'm truly getting sick' she thought to herself and with that she decided to go to sleep. Hopefully things will go back to normal the next day…

* * *

I'm done with my first chapter!!! Yay! I hope you guys liked it. To be honest, I wasn't very pleased with my default chap, so I hope this will be an improvement. As mentioned before, I loved the reviews so, please do R&R and tell me what you think.

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	3. Don't Let Go

A/N: I have good and bad news: The bad one is that I will not be able to continue writing my story until Friday since I have tons and tons of Algebra hw (Algebra 2 Honors) and I have to turn it in that day, also I have Cross Country practice, so I'll be pretty busy. The good news is that today, I will be writing my second chapter, although tomorrow I won't go online so I can actually finish with my homework.  
  
Disclaimer: We all know I do not own the Teen Titans, but I believe I can claim this story as mine without having someone sue me (right?)  
  
PS: Thank you guys for the feedback, it is really useful. A big sloppy kiss for all of you!  
  
PPS: If someone wants to sue me.. I don't own anything but this slow computer and Carol (the stuffed animal I've had since I was five), so please, don't waste your time.  
  
Now here's our story!

* * *

Chapter two: Don't Let Go…  
  
_The next day…_  
  
"Hey, guys! Hurry up, I'm starving!" yelled an impatient Cyborg. That morning the Titans had found that there was absolutely no food left at the Titan Tower except, of course, for Starfire's foul green food. None of the Titans was willing to even get near Star's food, so they all decided to go out to a Chinese restaurant since last time they tried going to get pizza, things didn't quite work out because of their very different tastes.  
  
After a few minutes, all the Titans were had taken a seat inside the T Car, or at least, that was what Cyborg thought before Robin pointed out the absence of Beast Boy: "Guys, Beast Boy isn't here." With that the Titans turned to the empty seat where Beast Boy was supposed to be. "That's weird, BB is usually the first one to be here when it's food we are talking about" said Cyborg. "He must have forgotten we were going out, Raven why don't you go and get him?" asked Robin "Yea, we'll get going and you guys can catch up" added Cyborg. "Why should I go get Beast Boy?" asked the hooded girl in a rather dangerous tone. "Because you are closest to the door and because he is your friend" said an irritated Cyborg. "Whatever" she answered in her usual emotionless voice and with that she left the car and flew to Beast Boy's room.  
  
"Why is it that our friend Raven seems to always be mad?" asked Starfire once they were on their way. "I'm not sure, Star, but she must have a good reason to act the way she does" replied Robin. "Well, whatever it is, it's starting to really annoy me" obviously Cyborg was still pissed off for being kept away from food for longer than was needed. "Oh… I wish I could help…" Star muttered rather to herself, although Robin heard her. "It's OK, Starfire" he said and he lightly patted her back. Star found herself blushing at the touch of Robin. She suddenly nodded her head and stared at her skirt, scared that if she looked up at Robin, she would meet his gaze.  
  
_Meanwhile, at the Titan Tower…_

Raven quietly flew down the hall until she reached the door the passed by everyday on her way to the kitchen right after walking up. She knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again. Still no answer. Left with no other choice, she said: "Beast Boy, I know you are in there, there is no point in pretending you aren't in your room" Still, he didn't answer. "Beast Boy, are you OK? Everyone else already left for the restaurant" she insisted, getting a little worried, but keeping her voice emotionless. "I'm fine. Just go, I'll catch up later" she heard coming from the other side of the door, but something wasn't right, she could sense it. "Beast Boy, what's wrong?" she asked again, hopping he would answer. "Nothing, seriously" was his answer. "I know something is wrong, now please open the door or I will have to open it myself" was her reply, she was getting more worried than she was willing to admit. After all, he _was_ her friend. Right?  
  
Suddenly, the door slid to the side, revealing a smiling Beast Boy, except there was something weird about him. "Hey, Rae" he greeted her, maybe a little too enthusiastically. "Hey" she answered in her usual way. "Uh…what brings you here?" He tried to sound normal, but he knew that Raven wasn't buying it. "Everyone went to the Chinese restaurant and since you weren't there when we were leaving, I came to get you." as she said this, she could see the pain in his eyes, even with the usual smile he had on. "Thanks Rae, but I'm not very hungry right now. Why don't you just go and tell the others to bring something "to go" for me. Anything without meat will be ok." Raven couldn't stand it anymore, where was the same old boy that would annoy her to death with his stupid jokes? It was very weird seeing Beast Boy in this state, and she had to find out what was going on. "Something is wrong and whatever it is, it will not do you any good to keep it all to yourself" she said, calm as ever. "Well, you should know about that, wouldn't you?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Right after he finished saying it, he regretted ever opening his mouth. He mentally prepared himself for the big one that was coming from Raven, but he was surprised when it never came.  
  
Raven was hurt, but he was right. She never showed what she felt for fear of losing control, but this wasn't doing her any good either. She took off her hood and looked at Beast Boy in the eyes. He looked back, no emotion could be found in her eyes, although he could have sworn that there was a small hint of care in them. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Finally, without saying anything, raven put her hood back on and turned around to leave. Just as her foot touched the door, Beast Boy broke out "I still can't get over the loss of her!"  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Terra and how hurt Beast Boy was for her treason . He kept on blaming himself for believing on her and for letting her leave that day. Raven just sat quietly, listening. Every once in a while she would say words of comfort, never loosing her emotionless tone, but Beast Boy knew she truly meant good. Eventually he started to cry. Raven had no clue of what to do, and while she pondered to find a way to help she was surprised to see Beast Boy lean into her shoulder and cry quietly. She found herself stiffening out at first, but after a while, almost unconsciously, she started to pat his back softly, telling him that everything was alright.  
  
After a while Beast Boy calmed down and fell asleep on Raven's shoulder. Feeling very awkward, raven tried to very gently move him away. "Please, don't let go…" he muttered in his sleep. Not wanting to wake him up, she stayed there and let him sleep on her shoulder. Once she was sure he was deeply asleep, using her powers she moved him gently and placed him on his bed. She covered him with a blanket and then left the room silently.

* * *

I know this chapter doesn't have much Robin/Star action, but as I mentioned on the summary, Beast Boy would be part of the story and anyways, this will help me a little bit with what I have in mind for later chapters. It is all a big part of the plot, it just has to build up a bit more.  
  
I will never tire to say this: Please review! You all know I love it and it gives me strength to write more and helps me write better. Talking about strength, it's 1:46 a.m. right now and I've just finished going through 3 cups of hot water and a bag of Strawberries & Crème cookies. Sigh… I'm tired and i'm sure I'll be very sore tomorrow (cause: Cross Country). Night! 


	4. Scared?

AN: Guess what? I'm back!! Wooohooo!! NO MORE MATH HW!!! Now I can write without worrying. One thing, on the reviews someone said that the second pairing better not be BBxRae and it kinda bugs me…it's too early to make assumptions. I would like to say something to all of you: I already have the plot planed and it is humanly impossible for me to make everyone happy. I'm truly sorry if my story disappoints any of you, from the bottom of my heart. Thanks for all the reviews, it's what makes me write more.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Beast Boy, Robin, or any of the other Titans. I just borrowed them.  
  
And now, back to our story!!!

* * *

Chapter Three: Scared? 

_A few days later…  
_  
After the "Chinese Food" incident, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin, decided not to ask for explanations for obvious reasons. The biggest one was Raven. After all those years of knowing her they knew better than to bother her with questions. No one ever knew what she truly felt for each of the Titans, but one thing was for sure: she cared for them enough not to let anyone hurt her friends. As for Beast Boy, he had never been the same after Terra "left", so they never knew what to expect anymore. One day he would be joking around and trying to make Raven laugh (although it usually got him hurt afterwards), and the next he would be very serious and mature.  
  
With their silence, it was acknowledged that the point should not be discussed between them and they just continued with their usual daily activities. One afternoon, as they were all bored, Beast Boy suggested to watch a movie. "So what shall we watch?" asked Starfire. "I just got the latest horror movie. It is supposed to be so scary, that the people who watch it won't be able to sleep for weeks!" he answered gleefully. "So…do you guys wanna see it?" he asked rather pleadingly. "Sure, I don't mind" said Robin. "Whatever" said Raven. "Wait a moment" interrupted Cyborg "Raven, are you sure you want to watch this? Cause last time we watched a horror movie like this…" but he was cut short by Starfire who already knew what was coming "Please, friends, shall we just watch the movie?" and with that, they all took the usual seats on the couch in front of the huge TV.  
  
As predicted by Beast Boy, the movie was in fact very scary. At least, for Starfire it was. She had been hugging her knees on the couch, partially hiding her face the whole time. As the movie continued, it got gorier and scarier. At some point the movie got very quiet and just as Starfire thought it was over, a loud scream was heard. At this time, Starfire had had her eyes closed just in case. The sudden noise made her jump and her arms released her legs in order stop her from falling off the couch.  
  
Fortunately the lights had been turned off for Starfire was blushing as bright as the color of all the blood in the movie. One of her hands hadn't fallen on the couch, instead it had landed on top of Robin's hand. Star was too busy trying to suppress the weird feeling in her stomach that she had been getting quite often lately, especially whenever Robin was in the same room as her. She didn't notice that her hand was still on top of Robin's, who seeing her worried face, assumed that the movie was probably too much for her. "It's OK," he whispered in her ear "it's just a movie" at this, chills started running up and down her spine. To top it off, he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
This was probably too much for Star because she completely forgot about the movie. Instead she started thinking about Robin. She stared at him in the dark while everyone else was too submerged in the movie. She didn't understand what those feelings that she had been having were, but she liked them. Probably she could ask Raven later, she thought that Raven might giver some good advice and tell her what was really going on. Robin hadn't let her hand go, but it didn't bother her at all, on the contrary, she liked it so she just let him hold it until the movie was over, the red never leaving her face.  
  
Once the movie was over, it was about three o'clock in the morning, so everyone was too tired to say anything. Everyone went to bed, they didn't even notice that Star and Robin hadn't stood, nor that the were holding hands, or actually, that Robin was holding Starfire's hand. A few seconds after they left, Robin was still holding Star's hand. Both realizing what they were doing let go and blushed even deeper, if that was possible. "Uh… Good night Starfire" Robin broke the silence. "Good night Robin, I hope your dreams are pleasant" responded a very shy Starfire. Even though they had both already said goodnight, neither moved for a while. "I think we should better get going" finally said an uneasy Robin while standing up. "Yes, we should" and with that, they both left in direction to their rooms.  
  
_Meanwhile, somewhere in the hallway…_  
  
Beast Boy waited until Cyborg went inside his room. He knew all too well that Raven usually went to the kitchen right after changing to drink a cup of tea before going to bed. Ever since the incident he hadn't had the chance to be alone with Raven and thank her. Well, actually he had had one too many chances, but he just couldn't bring himself up to talk to her about it, and by the time he was ready, someone would pop out of nowhere and interrupt or else he would say something stupid, in the end all chances ended up being messed up.  
  
Tonight he was decided to go up to her and thank her. He had never seen that side of Raven before, she had always been so indifferent to everyone and everything, but that night she had actually been a good friend. She had listened to him and told him encouraging things, something that under normal circumstances, she would have never done. Just as Beast Boy was thinking of how different Raven had acted that night, he saw her returning to her room from the kitchen. He stood in the middle of the hallway, as if not to give her any other choice but to listen to what he had to say in order to get to her room and get some rest.  
  
She stood in front of him, not showing any emotion, as always. She waited until he spoke up. "…ummm…Raven, I-I kinda wanted to talk t-to you ab-about the other night" he managed to say. "Yea…what?" she said in her usual tone. There was a long silence. Raven just stared at Beast Boy, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't say anything, so she started to make her way to her room. Just as she started to move past him, he reacted. "Raven, wait" he held her arm, but then realized it was probably a very bad idea. She just gave him one of her death looks and he flinched. "Thank you" he said and really fast, then he kissed her cheek. Then he ran for his dear life back to his room. It took Raven quite a while to process the information of what had just happened and then she growled in anger, but it was soon replaced by a subtle blush. She brought her hand up to her cheek and placed it where Beast Boys lips had been. Suddenly, all the lights on the hallway started turning on and off several times. Raven cursed under her breath as put on her hood, then she went to her room to meditate. She wasn't going to get much sleep this night. Who would think that after so many years of hard meditation to finally gain complete control of her powers, a simple kiss on the cheek would make all of that go down the toilet.

* * *

AN: So… what do you guys think? I had to rewrite this chap a few times before I got this. I just can't seem to get this right. I hope you guys liked it, and if you didn't, don't worry, this is just getting started. I have greater plans for the later chapters. As I think I said before: It is all adding up for now. Anyways, please review, you all know I love it!!!


End file.
